Dragon on Ice
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Aleksander "Sasha" Engevi was a simple young man with simple wants: make his dads proud, finish his wizard education and make a career out of figure skating like his dads did. Not only was he good, evidenced by his metal collection, but he enjoyed it as much as his dads had before retirement. With a tournament on the horizon threatens that a dragon may just emerge.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was far from a happy camper as he stood at the head of Hogwarts student body awaiting the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. At his immediate left was the jabbering form of Britains magical savior Jason Potter. Even with all the blatantly obvious critisim on more than one ocassion James and Lily did nothing to correct the boys behavior. He was loud, arrogant, narcissistic and a glory seeker; in short he was a wilder version of a young James Potter. While it translated well into Jasons quidditch skills it certainly did him no academic favors. His mind did wander for a split second to the missing Potter, the youngest son Harry. Ever since the attack on Godrics Hollow and the immediate aftermath, somehow involving all four Potters surviving the night, he hadn't seen hide or hair of the younger Potter Heir. It was a troubling thought unto itself but not one all his many jobs allowed for him to think of at length

"Look up in the sky!"

Approaching with all the grace of a drunk lorry operator was what appeared to be a team of large flying horses. The structure that trailed behind was almost house-like save for the fact it was A) on wheels and B) seemingly curved like a pumpkin. This observation made a few people laugh and a group of muggle born girls wonder if Cinderella would emerge from the gourd.

"Ladies and gents, allow me to introduce the fair daughters of Beauxbatons!" As soon as the words left Albus' lips the carriage touched down and slowed though a gouge was left in the earth from the horses slowing to a halt.

A boy in powder blue robes exited first with a golden step that he set up to the bottom of the door. Once that was done he knocked twice as he took a sentry like post against the structure. Not even two seconds later the door was pushed open and a _giant_ , no pun intended, woman stepped out. While she and Dumbledore exchanged pleasantries, not mentionn the care requirements for the Abraxans that pulled their carriage, gasps erupt as a mast erupted from the Black Lake. While notes were made to Hagrid the Groundskeeper and resident creature expert a column of girls, two wide, exited the carriage. Their robes were the same powder blue as the boys was but theirs were made of a much finer and more expensive material that shone like silk or satin.

"And our final competeting school brings with them the sons of the North, the Durmstrang Institute!"

From the top deck of the almost pirate-like ship a heavy gangplank was thrown down. A heavy thunk reverberated audibly before the first signs of life could be heard. It almost sounded like chanting before some realized it was marching. Much like the giant woman the head of Durmstrang came out first with what looked like a heavy staff in hand and behind him a column of students two wide followed. Unlike the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons kids robes the Durmstrsng boys were dressed drastically different. Underneath the heavy fur cloak their uniform was almost militaristic in design. "Dumbledore, pleasant to see you once more" the scarred Highmaster of Durmstang said when he was close enough.

"Igor, I presume you remember Madame Maxime?" Albus asked shaking Igors hand.

The second wizard of the group, identifed as Igor or properly Igor Karkaroff, warily eyed the giantess in charge of Beauxbatons. "Of course, charming to see you again" he said flatly. His eyes momentarily tracked back to the column of students behind him doing a head count. Finding the usual two missing he began to knead the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me a moment I have two students to retrieve." Some choice words were uttered in Bulgarian that had the boys in formation fall into a very stiff parade rest position.

The Hogwarts kids, minus the Slytherin population, were leery of the fur cloaked boys. The auras about them spoke of no nonsense attitudes and a very real possibility of not caring about dealig lasting pain for being crossed. The Slytherins though, they looked intrigued as the headmaster in charge was barking out in Bulgarian demanding for the students who didn't follow out to presumably come out immediately.

It would a poor choice of words as not even a moment after a speeding bullet impacted the ground at Igors feet kicking up rocks and dirt. When it settled what was there was in fact one of his star pupils and international quidditch star Viktor Krum. His face was bruised, his lip split open and blood dripping down his brow. "What did you do idiot boy?!" Igor demanded.

Viktor spit out a glob of blood and glared at the lake where standing on the micro-film thin surface, in a pair of ice skates no less!, was another boy. He had shock white hair like fresh fallen and umblemished snow, mismatched eyes- one emerald green and the other a bright cyan blue- & pale skin. Unlike himself or the other Durmstrang boys the white haired boy was dressed casually like any teenager would- ripped jeans that were just tight enough to attract attention, a red and black muscle shirt with a band logo and an open blazer. "Disagreement with Sasha master" he said forcing himself to his feet.

Igor scowled before making to the lake edge. "Front and center now Engevi!"

Some of the mingled student body, British and French alike, nearly felt their jaws drop. Did the Durmstrang headmaster just say Engevi?! Aleksander Engevi, often eluded to as Sasha by his fans and because it was culturally correct given his name, was famous around world in both the muggle and magical communities. On the muggle side of it all he was famous for not only being the son of Viktor and Misha Engevi, two of Russias most famous male figure skaters, but a gold medal Junior World Championship winner in his own right. On the magical side he was known, primarily with Russian and Bulgarian borders, as a sorcerer without compare when it came to hydromancy or water magic. It was rumored he was born with the gift and that he used to drive his talent when it came to his families mantle. It was also rumored as well that he used more water based magic than anythig else since those who saw him practice said it was like water based was more natural to Sasha than breathing.

Sasha scofffed as he pushed of the waters surface gliding with little effort. Seeing all eyes on him he decided to show off a little and did a few tricks stringing together an impromptu routine while humming to himself. Finishing the impromptu routine with a triple axle with a back counter entrance he was forced to brush his bangs from his eyes as silence reigned before applause, and a few wolf whistles, filled the air. Folding one arm behind his back and the other across his chest diagonally he gave a bow & a charming smile to the crowd. A showman always works the crowd and given he had his father Viktors good looks it gave him a charisma as well that often wooed msny a young man and woman.

* * *

"Was I the only one uncomfortable with that blokes...show on the lake? He was skating across the surface! On _ice skates_! Its not winter and the pond is as liquid as this table is wood!"

Several Gryffindors rolled their eyes as they looked at the boy making such a fuss. Few were surlrised it was Jason Potter. The boy was a blight on Gryffindor if there was.

"Ita called Hydromancy Potter" drawled a seventh year girl. "Witches and wizards capable of being blessed as Elementals are stupidly rare much like True Seers are. There are those out there who practice magic in the same ways as Elementals of old did though their magic is less potent. Hydromancers are the equivalent of a modern day Water Elemental witch or wizard. Their command of the element is so complete that given enough time and training they could, if things fell in the wrong way, rip the water out of a living persons body & kill them." She saw those who were deep in the camp of 'I don't know this magjc so it must be dark and evil!' go beyond pale making her head loll back in exasperation. "Thats if they were in a life or death fight though and a very extreme example of whats possible. Hydromancers can literally make water of nothing by pulling it out of the air."

One girl a few seats down furrowed her brows in thought. "How do you know all this?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Ths seventh year gave a noncommittal roll of her wrist. "My uncle is an Aeromancer. The branch name is different but ths core exercises are the same for those who practice the elemetal magics. Masters of their branches are supposed to be capable of great feats. Hydromancers can breathe underwater like fish. Aeromancers can fly through the sky using the wind alone without fear. Pyromancers of old feared no fire to burn their flesh, not even dragon fire but I'm dubious of that claim. Feats like the ones I Iisted take a lifetime of dedication though and completely mastering every aspect of the magic" she replied picking at her meal.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore watched the white haired boy eat his meal silently while reading some sort of text. "Igor my friend, who is the lad with white hair amongst your students? Durmstrang is a most unusual school as a whole but that young man is rather queer in his own right."

Sasha imperceptibly snapoed his fingers, hidden by his book, before a dart of ice passed by the ancient wizards head. Calling him queer was a quick way to earn yourself a painful experience.

Albus frown feeling the tiniest tickle of a sensation on his face. Reaching up he felt nothing til he pulled his hand back and spotted the blood on the pad of hia finger. His eyes scanned for a weapon and found nothing. What had cut him? _Who_ had cut him?

"You mean Sasha. He is my second star pupil beside Viktor. He is a prodigy among prodigies and a gifted Hydromancer for his age. Though I do not support it he is also apparently quite the gifted figure skater like his fathers. My understanding is he has quite the collection of competition medals including one that marks him a Junior World Champion. Whatever that means" Igor said gruffly

"It is the muggle quivalent of a Under Seveteen World Duelling champion accolade" Madame Maxime said chiming. "That young Mr. Engevi is a mystery to most. He is a source of rumors outside of his native Russia and Bulgaria. His performances and competitive history are well known in the muggle world as a once in a lifetime talent. Many on our side study his performances trying to pick apart if his alledged intimate familiarity with hydromancy plays a part in his skill and performance."

"I doubt it Maxime. Even if he possessed such knowledge at his age, elemental magic and athletics of any kind take inmense focus. If I don't disremember, figure skating takes up quite a lot more focus than most sports. Combining a memory of how a routine is timed with the music of the piece is a heavy load for even a seasoned skater" Albus said with an air of nonchalance. Let it not be said the great Albus Dumbledire didn't keep up with the muggle world. "If young Sasha was able to juggle the balance between a performances map beat by beat _and_ do enough hydromancy magic to enhance his routine it would be basic at best."

"You seem quite certain of yourself Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus shifted his gaze and found the very subject of his comment before them. "Am I wrong?" he asked with a very polite and grandfatherly but point blank yes-or-no type of tone.

"Completely off base on all accounts." Sasha turned his head and said something to Igor in Bulgarian before he exited the hall. It was a hassle since nearly as many people asked for his autograph as Viktors but he managed to escape without signing a sigle one. He didn't sign autographs after competitions so why sign when he potentially was about to be part of one? In his mind there wasn't a good reason to.

Igor followed the young mans track tik he turned out into the hall with rabid fans on his tail.

"What did he say Igor?" Maxine asked tapping a finger against her goblet.

"That he was retiring for the night. All this noise has given him a headache."

* * *

Within the Durmstrang ship and away from his rabid fans Sasha fell back on his bed. Gods above he didn't plan on being known but Igor had to blow it by announcing his last name like that. It was enough that Viktor was an international quidditch star and attending Durmstrang, there was no need to expel him into the public limelight. "But thats Igors style to a T- exploit, exploit, exploit." He palmed his face before the light caught the ring on his left pointer finger making him smile softly, a genuine smile. The band was a simple platinum band and therefore nothing too special but his fathers had given to him. The men who loved him as their own even tbough he was magically adopted due to them being gay. He didn't care about that though, he was their son and them his dads he not only accepted for their sexuality but loved wholeheartedly. "Heres looking at you dads" he said after pressing his fingers to his lips and then to a picture of him between the two men at his birthday party before the school term began. Rolling onto his side breifly gave light to an extremely faded, almost invisible really, lightning bolt scar before his bangs covered it again.

If he was to potentially a Champion he'd rest up tonight and submit his name first thing in the morning af breakfast.

* * *

A/N: so yeah, crucify me if you want but I randomly scrolled netflix and I came across this anome callrd Yuri! On Ice. I was so ready to dismiss it since it was male-slash but I couldn't man, it was too good. Even for a show revolved around figure skating as a main plot element. But then I got to thinking about how few true alternstive sport Harry stories there are. see a sport mention its always quidditch and I think in one story Harry played football, American Football, in a story where tbe Dursleys treated him well.

I don't know if this will go anywhere but maybe this will breath a little bit of newness in a WBWL/Harrys parents are actually alive stories considering **where** Harry ended up with a new name though the _how and why_ will be revealed if people want to see this become something. Also I have to say Angel and Mr. Colt are going to be temporarily put on hiatus. Yes I know its redundant but rereading them after being reminded they hadn't been updated in a bit showed me they need to be cleaned up grammatically. Bad.


	2. The Plot Thickens, Parental Betrayal!

"Aleksander!"

The white haired young man groaned and threw his pillow at the door. "Go away! I do not want what you're selling Yakov!" he yelled with half slurred words. Gods he hated the morning hours. Igor got them up at ungodly hours to run military style drills before the sun was even up. The only good thing about the tournament was that all the guys, himself and Viktor spear heading them, threatened a riot if they didn't get to sleep til a normal hour. The egotistical man relented after a ghostly white magical apparition appeared behind the assembled boys and snarled at him, a magical apparition Aleksander was responsible for summoning.

The young man on the other of the door snorted and kicked the door open. Easily standing over six feet tall with dark hair and eyes like a black hole it was unthinkably easy to understand why he fit in at Durmstrang. "Its time for breakfast. Igor wants to speak to you and Viktor as well" Yakov said with a gavelly voce.

Aleksander scoffed and stretched as he rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. I'll bet you hes going to demand we both enter" he said feeling the kinks in his spine pop. "Give me ten minutes to shower and dress."

"Give us all a break and wear the uniform this time. You know we have to suffer his tirades about your.. 'sensibilities' regarding the school uniform being 'too far Right Wing pro-military'. Those tirades get really old really quick Aleksander."

Aleksander stood and crossed to the door with a much too kind smile on his lips. "Yakov, I do not care if Igor wants to rant about what he dubs as 'sensibilities'. I do not care if you all get tired of listening to his tirades. Igor is a washed up old turncoat of a Death Eater who betrayed his own so called allies to save his hide from being Kissed or sentenced to life in Nurmengard with shackles and wards that would've made him no better than a muggle. What he thinks is irrelevant and quite frankly unimportant to me. He is a worm. A spineless coward. A traitor of the highest degree." The white haired boy grabbed the taller boys shirt dragging him to eye level. "Now scram Yakov. I will be out in ten minutes." A hard shove pushed the boy away and the door slammed shut with an echoing reverb a split second after.

"Prima donna."

From within the shower of his ensuite bathroom Aleksander smirked to himself as a yelp echoed throughout the ship. "You can't call someone a prima donna when their worth exceeds your own in terms of ability and raw talent. If anyone is a prima donna its Viktor. Broom jockey wouldn't know actual sporting talent if it was a slag telling him he could go in Protego free as many yimes as he wanted."

* * *

When Aleksander joined the Durmstrang boys in the hall where Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students stared at him he couldn't help snorting. Viktor had been the unlucky victim this time to listen to Igors rant after the meeting. He'd been right of course about Igor demanding they both submit their names for consideration by the Goblet of Fire. He didn't say anything to the fact he'd decided to do so anyway from the tournaments announcement, it'd be wasted breath by his measure. Breaking his train of thought he tossed the apple in his right hand, taken from the ships galley, in the air and shot a flirty smirk at those caught staring. The majority of girls blushed and looked down but some had guts, one girl in particular from Beauxbatons. She was fairly tall, blonde haired and blue eyed. She vaguely reminded him his ex-girlfriend from St. Petersburg in that regard. Catching the apple by the stem _with his teeth_ brought some applause as he sat down, the girl shooting him a saucy wink.

"You show off no matter where you go don't you Sasha?"

Aleksander turned and looked to his friend Yuri. The older boy looked like every bit the cookie cutter soldier lookalike in the Durmstrsng uniform. It was that reason he told Igor and Durmstrangs Board of Generals they could kiss his skates if they thought he was going to wear that atrocity. It was part of why everyone continued to perceive them as a trainng school for Dark Wizards like Grindelwald or Voldemort; when you go out dressed to invade Poland what did you expect people to think. "I am a showman Yuri my friend. It is as much a blessing as a curse" he said with a theatrical long sigh.

Yuri scoffed at that and looked to Viktor who finally entered with Igor in tow. "Still refusing to dress the part though."

Aleksander feigned shock and pain as his free hand pressed to his chest. "Dress the part? In that hideous eyesore? And deperive the world of this?" He motioned to his clothes which consisted of a slightly more formal slacks, button down dress shirt with his sleeves rollled up to his elbows, a dark purply-red colored vest and a tie done in a combo of silver & obsidian stripes; the one thing to break the look was that instead of good shoes he had on a pair of dragon hide boots in the same matte black as his slacks. "You wound me Yuri. I wouldn't be caught **dead** in that if it was the only garment set on the planet!"

Yuri made a comment to himself before digging into his food momentarily. _"The understanding the others and I have is that the only ones allowed to enter are you & Viktor. Personally I'm hoping you get picked" _the young man said in Bulgarian noticing Viktor drop his name into the cup while some people applauded.

"Yuri, if the Goblet of Fire operates like the Blackstone Hearth its guaranteed. Not only is Viktor specialized as all hell, his actual spell library is tiny due to how micro-managed his magical reserve is. I do not have those problems. Besides" Aleksander stood and took a piece of parchment from his slacks pocket on his left and a pen from his right "I have something Viktor does not."

"An androgynous look that makes people question your sexuality and gender?"

"No and the ambiguity has served me well in competion." Aleksander signed his name with a flourish and underlined Durmstrang twice after scrawling it out in purposefully sloppy cursive.

"A cavalier don't care about what people think you attitude?"

"Oh dear Yuri, if I cared about misguided opinions I wouldn't be a gold medal Junior Wold Champion male figure skater." Aleksander tried to look scanalized. "The first rumors of me being gay would have gotten to me and I would have retired before my career began in earnest yet here I am. Admired, loved and sought after the world over. My cavalier attitude has served me just as well as my appearance being androgynous in look."

"Then what do you possess that Viktor does not?"

Aleksander leaned in so his face was close to Yuri and his hair curtained their faces from view. If he was so inclined a single movement would be all it took to kiss his friend yet he didn't. "I am a Dragon Yuri and Viktor is an Ass. Freedom is on my side" he said with a deliberate quietnss before pulling away with a smirk. "Freedom to be whatever and whoever I damn well please. A Dragon is free in all senses. An Ass works the land like a slave just like Viktor is so quick to do as Igor says. An Ass to work while I am free to do as pleased." He noted some girls were blushing as he passed them toward the goblet. He did nothing to correct what he assumed they thought happened. He needed to be entertained somehow afterall.

Dumbledore watched the young man with an interested gaze. This Sasha Engevi was an interesting boy to say the least. He went completely against the grade of Durmstrang. He seemed to be a free spirit that didn't play well with rules but acknowledged proper decorum when needed. As he watched the boy drop his parchment in the goblet he saw something that made him freeze. No, he certainly hadn't seen what he just _thought_ he saw... Did he?

* * *

By the time the sun was setting and lessons ended Aleksander stood on the lake in his skates once more. His arms were crossed across his chest at the wrist over the center of his ribcage, fingers extended towards his shoulders, while his feet were crossed at the ankle with one flat down & the other with the skate blade tip against the water surface. On a cue only he heard, the music was in his head after all, he began to move. The experimental routine may be his next free program routone depending on hoe he felt about it in review. Turns, jumps and tricks chained together seamlessly as he let his eyes close. It was natural and freeing to him. Being in the moment, lettig his body go to perform- it was just.. Europhic.

"Sasha!"

Aleksanders eyes opened slowly coming down from a jump on his left skate. The music ended for the time being as he skated over to Yuri. The young man had a look like someone kicked his doberman. "Yes Yuri, are they doing the selection yet?" he asked. As soon as his skates touched the shore he knelt down tapping a rune on the toe. The skates switched out with his boots, a trick from his father Viktor that eliminated the need to carry his skates around constantly.

"Its about to begin, the process is being held up because you are not there."

Aleksander nodded his head. "So Igor sent you to get me. Typical" he said with a 'go figure' type of look. "Well lets go then, no need to hold it up any longer than needed." Entering into the hall some people whispered and pointed but it didn't bother him.

"Now that everyone is here we may choose our Champions as soon as the Goblet is ready. Be forewarned Champions as I said at the feast last night, once you are selected as a Champipn there is no going back. You must compete or lose your magic in consequence" Dumbledore said gravely. Some of the kids gained solemn expressions at that. He had been as transparent about just how serious the tournament was.

Aleksander scoffed at the reactions. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was a known Champion Killer blood sport and he knew the population of the mixed student body from long standing magical families knew that.

The flames on the goblet went from blue to red before a piece of parchment was shot up into the air.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced after unfolding the parchment. Polite, reluctant in the case of the other Beauxbatons girls, applause erutped as a tall model-esque blonde hair blue eyed girl erupted. Many of the boys in the hall whistled as a direction of his hand saw the witch enter the antechamber.

Aleksander didn't even blink or look impressed at the choice. "Creature blood. Spark of fire in her aura. Obviously a Veela who went through her magical, Veela and physical maturity. Second rate choice at best" he said with a callous dismissive wave of his hand.

"Tell us how you really feel Sasha."

"I wouldn't trust her kind in a male gay bar during Pride Week in New Orleans" Aleksander said rolling his eyes. He heard some people say his comment was bitchy and catty but he didn't really care. It wasn't like he was prejudicial to those who had creature heritage, he gained some himself due to his magical and blood adoption, but when it came to sexual creatures like Veela or their ilk he couldn't and wouldn't believe a word out of their mouths without an expert to assert it was true.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

A lot of the guys in the hall applauded while the other Durmstrang guys just banged the table twice in acknowledgement. Apparently Yuri wasn't the only one to want Aleksander to represent them in the tournament. Viktor shot them a dark look getting the signal he was second choice and stomped off.

"And you called me a prima donna Yakov." The guys rolled their eyes at Aleksanders comment but said nothing. Aleksander may not be a prima donna, the white haired boy had a reason to be almost cockiky arrogant, but there were times he was a first rate diva

"The champion for Hogwart is Cedric Diggory!" A polite applause rose from the visiting schools while said boy rose and played up a winning smile to housmates before going to the antechamber. "Now that all our champions have been selected we-"

Gasps echoed as the goblets flames turned red spitting out _TWO_ additionsl pieces of parchment.

Dumbledore paled considerably as a silence fell over the hall. This couldn't be right! "Jason Potter.."

Whispers erupted as eyes looked to the British magical savior.

"Jason Potter get up here!"

Jason scrambled up at the booming order. "Sir I don't know whats going on but I didn't put my name in the cup" the boy said. Even as much as he sought attention he knew people died in tournaments past.

"Did you put an older student up to placing your name in it?" Dumbledore asked with a piercing stare.

"I am vain. I seek attention by way of my record on the pitch. I am **NOT** suicidal or stupid enough to ask someone to put my name in this death trap" Jason said.

"British liars! You want to increase your chance by claiming innocence of a one armed man causing this boys entrance!" Igot accused with a harsh glare.

"Regardless of HOW or WHO did this Mr. Potter is now obligated to compete in the tournament" Barty Crouch Senior said frowning.

"There is...one more competitor Barty" Dumbledore said slowly. "A young man not seen since the defeat of You-know-Who. I do not know who bewitched the goblet but their plan has worked." He frowned darkly and looked to the Durmstrang boys as he read the second parchment. "Harry Potter."

While people speculated how they'd find Harry Potter, the younger twin to the Boy-Who-Lived Jason Potter, Aleksander stiffened a touch. That hadn't been his name for over a decade. Not since he was left at the orphanage in the middle of the night. Not since his fathers adopted him in muggle legalities. Not since he forsook British soil to call Russia home. Not since his dads magically and blood adopted him to be theirs. With deliberate slowness he turned an empty yet malicious gaze to the Durmstrang boys issuing a silent order to remain silent as he stood up. "Harry Potter died twelve years" he said icily.

People exchanged glances.

"How do you know that young man?" Dumbledore asked looking at Sasha feeling uneasy.

"Because November 6th, 1981 Lily and James Potter abandoned him at Wools orphanage where he spent three weeks."

"How do you-"

Aleksanders eyes were sharper and more dangerous than the sharpest knife as he swept back his hair from his forehead. "I know this because my name is Aleksander Nikolai Engevi, affectionately known to my friends and fans as Sasha but it was not always my name" he said glaring at the old man. "I was adopted from Wools Orphanage. My birth name... Harry James Potter."


	3. Fights and revelations

By the time that any kind of authority person made it to the lake a chilling sight was there to greet them all. It wasn't the crowd of Durmstrang boys that were shouting something in Bulgarian while circled around what was presumably a fight. No, what chilled them was _who_ was involved in the fight and the state they were currently in when the teachers managed to get through the wall of boys. Looking absolutely perfect, no indications he was hurt at all whatsoever, was Aleksander Engevi. Aside from some blood on his sweater he was fine, peachy keen, and they could say without a shadow of doubt the blood _was not_ his own.

On the ground and in much worse for wear was Jason Potter. He was, to be generous, beaten and cut up to all hell. His clothes were torn to shreds by a blade of some sort. His clothes and skin were heavily bloodstained by gaping but non-life threatening wounds. His wand was.. somewhere the adults didn't know. Most concerning was the black ice weapon held dangerously close to the young Potter heirs throat.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dumbledore roared bringing all attention to him, all attention but Aleksanders who was still glaring holes through Jason and not moving the weapon from its potentially lethal position.

"Get your student away from me Headmaster Dumbledore or next time I will kill him with my bare hands and enjoy watching the life fade from his beady little eyes" Aleksander hissed with a curled lip. "I don't give warnings Potter. Savor it. Remember it." With the threat clearly made he spit on the boys face before walking away. A clicking of his heels changed his boots out for his skates as they touched the water surface and he was off. It took less than a blink and no more than four long strides, the benefit of long legs for which he was thankful the adoption ritual gave him due to completely bleeding out his birth parents and mixing in his fathers completely granting him trim height with long legs over his ex families apparent stocky shortness, before he reached the center of the lake. A dark shadow underneath his form made his lip curl more as he stamped one foot down and a shockwave rippled through the water. Copper tinted ink rose up staining the water completely opaque less than a moment later and a roar echoed up from the depths.

The teachers who weren't tending to the injured Potter heir grimaced seeing a partially severed tentacle breach the surface of the lake. The Giant Squid that lived in the Black Lake was a peaceful gentle creature and now no doubt the lake would forever be unsafe to students with this assault on its.. person wasn't the right word since it was not in fact a person but it was close enough.

"What in Merlins name did you do Potter? Demand your opponent bow out of the tournament and forefeit their magic so you can have more glory" Severus Snape drawled with a disapproving scowl at the boy.

Minerva glared shrewdly at Severus. "Instead of making _assumptions_ Snivellus" she said quite harshly and deliberately using the cruel moniker coined by James Potter "let Jason speak for himself. What happened that caused this confrontation Jason?" she asked looking down to her lion cub while Poppy used her medical expertise to close and treat the various wounds.

Jason hissed as a cut on his face, just above his left eyebrow precisely, was closed but for reasons Poppy couldn't explain it was scarring and the standard scar healing spells wouldn't remove it. "I didn't do squat beyond show him that" the boy snarled. He pointed a little ways off where a blood stained letter lay in the grass. "He went ballistic and started to attack cursing at me in a language I don't understand."

Dumbledore went over to the letter and bent down picking it up. As his eyes skimmed the contents his eyes hardened in their sockets. "Did you bother to read the contents of what you gave to Mr. Engevi?" he asked with a tone that suggested he already knew the answer to it.

"You mean my brother Harry? No I didn't read it. When it came in with a response to my last letter to mom and dad it was addressed with the very clear label C/O. I have enough respect to not go through peoples mail headmaster" Jason said. "Whats in it anyway? For him to go ballistic like that it-"

Dumbledore stopped listening as he made his way to his office. Frustration was more than clear on his face and in his eyes as he tried with all the patience from his life to not explode the ground with a severely overpowered Bombarda. How stupid could James and Lily really be?! In black and white by the terms of the letter in his hands, Harry had to relinquish his current way of life- friends, family, school and all- and return to the Potters or risk being exhiled & banished from the House of Potter family tree. He suspected this was more on James' part than Lilys since it screamed Pureblood politicking but it did not make his frustrations lessen. Even when he returned to his office and threw himself in a chair, Fawkes concerned trill was ignored in favor of rubbing his temples, he had to make a plan. This was going to be a nightmare to handle. Aleksander clearly and plainly threatened murder against Jason & as soon as James got wind of this he was sure he could expect both Potter parents to be at the school to deal with 'Harry' in person. Only they'd be in for a shock when the Russian monster that greeted them took them to task and left them alive if it was feeling _generous_ enough to do so.

In the hospital Jason scowled as he looked at his face and noticed the new scar he had to contend with looking at for the near future if not the rest of his life. If he closed his left eye the scar began on the eyelid itself, went up through the hairs of his eyebrow and split three ways to make a trident like shape. "You sure you can't get rid of this thing Poppy?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"If I could get rid of it on my own I would've gotten rid of it before now Mr. Potter" Poppy said with a rather testy tone. If there was one thing she hated was stupid questions and she was one who believed the only stupid question was the one you don't ask. If you bugged her over and over with the _same question_ it quickly became a stupid. When questions became _stupid questions_ her patience narrowed down to just barely more than Severus' patience for unobservant Gryffindor idiots in his class. As she scratched something into Jasons medical file she looked over at the young Gryffindor who looked equally parts annoyed. "How did you get it anyway? I need to know to make note in your record."

"You were there. You saw what happened" Jason said with a withering look.

"No Mr. Potter I _didn't_ see. None of us staff members saw what happened thanks to those other Durmstrang boys guarding the scene from our view. What we _did_ see was you beaten, bloody and cut up to high heavens" Poppy shot back with a much sterner withering look that made the boy reflexively pull back.

"I gave Harry a letter from mom and dad. I didn't know what was in it but his eyes went.. I don't know, crazy is the only way I can describe it. It was like he was possessed. His eyes went dark, the veins in his neck bulged and he just attacked me. Cursed at me the whole time. Never used a single spell to attack me though which is the scary part. Hes lean but the strength and speed on him is just.." Jason shivered and brought his arms closer in towards his chest like he was cold. "The only magic he used was to conjure this sword like thing out of black ice, that's what made all those cuts. Hurt worse than Second Year when I got bitten by the basilisk under the school that was attacking all the muggleborns."

"Black ice? You mean like cursed ice?" Poppy asked with a tone that suggested suspicion and worry.

"I don't know, maybe? He said some spell in a language I don't understand and put his hand out before it formed into his hand. Kinda like Merlin was said to be able to conjure a lightning staff out of thin air. Only instead of a lightning staff it was a black ice sword thing" Jason said searching for the words and just barely being able to do so.

Poppy jotted it down at a furious pace as her eyebrows furrowed in immense concern. Water mages left unchecked were a concern both for natural water sources should they possess people who rely on them and the dangers they posed to people if they were of certain ill temperments. _Ice mages of any skill level_ were a threat because not only did they pose the same risks as water mages but the added element of understanding the mechanics of utilizing wind based magic and presumably how oxygen in the human body circulated… It made her tremble minutely and shake herself ferociously within her own mind. Drowning within your bodies water content or suffocating because of the air in your own lungs creating a vacuum were not thoughts she wanted to consider. It was however her duty now that she _HAD_ to consider because Jason Potter made how his injuries were delivered known to her. "I see.." she said gravely when she trusted her voice not to come out with an audible tremor.

"You don't think he deliberately cursed me do you?" Jason asked. "I mean the saying goes 'Don't shoot the meesenger' and that's all I was."

"For your sake Mr. Potter" Poppy turned her head to look at Jason with a single eye "he didn't shoot the messenger. He gave you one to send back to your parents and its very clear to me what hes saying to them" she said with pursed lips.

Jason looked squarely at Poppy with a look that told her to be very candid with him.

"Its clear to me hes telling them back off where they're not wanted or their son, that's you, won't come home alive next time." Poppy saw the boy pale at that. "He attacked you with the ferocity of a wild cat Jason and had your injuries been deeper than surface skin you'd be dead several times over from any number of them _on their own_. Combine them all together and you'd bleed out instantly if he truly meant to kill you. He gave you a verbal warning to stay away and **you being alive** is a warning to House Potter to stay the hell away from him unless you want a fight to the death on your hands & he won't take prisoners. Not alive at least."

-Dumbledores Office, Same Time-

"Albus!"

Dumbledore looked up from his chair as Lily and James barged through the floo. Quite honestly he was surprised it took them this long to make an entrance. With the way that they had Jason branded with a rune all Potter heirs, though he never saw one on Harry even as a babe, possessed to monitor their well being he'd half expected them from the moment the when the fight started & Jason began to get hurt. Blue eyes glared over the rim of his glasses. "Your son was almost killed because of you" he said with an icy curtness. That seemed to shock the pair still.

"What did Jas-"

A wave of magic collided with the pair knocking them into seats on either side of the fireplace. "Jason was the one who nearly got killed. Merlin above, is Jason the only one you two actually care about?" he asked with a harsh glare and his lip very nearly pulling back in a curl that would put Severus to shame.

James looked to be on the verge before Lily silenced him with a look. "Of course not Headmaster but Jason temper is.. Well, you know how it is" she said trying to placate the agitation that waged war violently in the elder wizards eyes.

"It is Aleksanders temper that you need to fear, not Jasons. If his injuries were anymore severe than superficial surface level wounds I wouldn't be surprised if Jason **died** after giving your letter to Aleksander. Threatening him to fall in line and give up everything he has known since you ABANDONED him at Wools Orphanage or face exhile from the House of Potter and be banished off the family tree? What on this green earth made you think he wouldn't take that as an attack on his person?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Harry couldn't possibl-"

At that moment Poppy popped into the room with a dark scowl on her lips. The elder Potters were completely ignored as she hurried over to Albus' desk and dropped a note as she uttered some quiet words in his ear before disappearing.

Even as he read the note Dumbledore felt like a weight as heavy as a fully mature and expecting Ukranian Iron Belly was strapped around his neck before being tossed into the Atlantic Ocean. Aleksander assaulted Jason using a _ice magic_ conjured weapon? The ice was _black_? Did that mean it was cursed with the trident scar above Jasons left eye as proof of it? "His name is not Harry. Not anymore and he isn't your son anymore either" he said steepling his hands.

"Of course hes still our son Albus. We can easily undo the adoptio-"

"You're willing to risk the rage of teenager who can wield _ice magic_ and has no compunctious feelings about wielding it **against you**? You two are far stupider than I ever thought you were capable of ever being. That includes this irredeemable and callous abandonment of Aleksander" Dumbledore said harshly as the two Potter parents froze. He was well aware of the danger ice mages represented and he knew they did too.

"Di.. Did you just say he can wield _ice magic_?" Lily asked, her voice catching once.

"Black ice according to Poppy. One wound refuses to heal and has left a scar on Jason. She seems to be of the mind it's a warning to you. To paraphrase her note she just handed me" Dumbledore waved it once "since her wording is far too strong for my taste.. The wounds inflicted on Jason are practically barking at you to leave him alone or come to the fight with your own casket floating behind you because he will not let you walk away alive if you take the fight to him. Neither is the case will he go down without a fight & will fight you to his dying breath."

Both Potter parents looked equally disturbed at that. Wielding ice magic was dangerous enough but for the ice to be black meant it had to be cursed. Their son was using Dark Magic taught to him by Dark Wizards and Witches. They had to get Harry out and back where he belonged. They had to explain why they did what they did. He would see they did it for the right reasons and they could be a happy family.

"Jason should be in the hospital wing getting his release. Go see him since I know telling you both to leave is a waste of breath but if you venture out onto the grounds I am going to change the wards to bar you from ever coming onto Hogwarts grounds ever again unless it is a dire life-or-death medical emergency related to Jasons health. You have half an hour." Dumbledore watched the two stumble away silently like they were in a daze and shook his head. "Someone is going to die before this tournament is over Fawkes. I can feel it in my bones" the ancient wizard said with a long sad sigh.

From his perch the phoenix let out a sad trill of agreement as it stared outside to the pirate ship and the young man dancing across the surface of the Black Lake on his skates. A dark soul in the vessel of what some would no doubt call an angel on earth, beautiful to look at but best to not look under the surface. In another life, another time perhaps, he could have saved such a hatchling from being entrenched in such darkness but thanks to the actions of others the youngling was dropped into it head first. The saving grace the young man possessed was that despite such a dark soul inhabiting his body was that his aura was relatively clean, his life ambitions were simple and pure & by no means malicious at all. His actions if pushed might be but inherently what he wanted was clean and pure like the fresh fallen snow his hair was remiscent of.

"Pray we do not have an international incident on our hands. It's the last thing we need. The last thing _I_ need since it was my proposition to reignite a true spirit of interschool camaraderie. If the Potters ignite a feud between England and Russia its not only the end of the credibility of the House of Potter to be trusted on any level but most certainly the end of my tenure as Chief Warlock since I can see that bumbling idiot Fudge laying all the blame on me" Dumbledore mumbled to himself. Even if things weren't his fault he wouldn't put it past Fudge to try to blame **any** incident that went wrong during the tournaments course on him.

Down on the lake Aleksander finished his free routine as the first signs of fatigue began to set in. Even with his injuring of the giant monster below he _was not_ intimidated in the least to set foot back on the surface and skate. If he was anything, it was even more emboldened to flaunt his careless attitude. He'd already severed part of one tentacle in a move that some would say took more balls than brains and the creature only postured in retaliation by letting out a roar to 'threaten' him; a move that only amused him now that he thought about it.

"Sasha!"

Aleksander saw Yuri on deck flagging him toward the ship. What could Yuri possibly want? It couldn't possibly be that important or so he was thinking as he making gradual strides towards the ship, the water rippling around his blades. Seeing the target hanging in his hand his visible eye, the cyan blue one, rolled in its socket. Of course it was Dark Night. Unlike a traditional divvying of duties 'On Tour', what the Durmstrang men called being out on official reason on the school boat, it was done by way of a game like darts. Instead of each 'section' having a point value assigned to it there was a duty like mess cook or crows nest attendant. How such a time became known as Dark Night was lost to him though. With a strong jump, not to mention a liberal dose of concentrated magic to his legs, he leapt into the air and grabbed onto the ladder halfway up the boats hull.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he scoffed. Of course Sasha would be the difficult one and use the one way up he practically forced Igor to install.

"I am a tournament Champion forced to compete and Durmstrangs unofficial second entrant. Am I not doing enough around here?" Aleksander asked with a scoff.

"No one is immune from Dark Night my friend" Yuri said pushing Aleksander towards the mess hall after the young man changed his skates for his boots.

"Actually, as Champions for Durmstrang Viktor and Sasha are exemptYuri."

Both Yuri and Aleksander turned hearing the familiar voice Igor say that. "Then I'm going to bed" the white haired youth said making his way to his room before the bearded former Deather Eater could say more.


End file.
